


Underneath the Moonlight

by NoahK



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Vamp!Laura, heres this idea that hasn't gotten out of my head for quite some time, rated t for language and other things coming up in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahK/pseuds/NoahK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You think you know what's best but maybe you're wrong. And once again we'll go against our better judgement for what we know is right. We're meant for each other after all this attraction is irresistible. </p>
<p>In which Laura goes and does something that Carmilla never wanted for her. She wanted her to have a normal life but that will never be something she can have. Get Turnt AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Against Better Judgement

**Author's Note:**

> The one and only Get Turnt AU everybody...
> 
> The rating may change in due time..

The faint but definite knock on the door pulled the dark brunette out of her reverie. She begrudgingly lifted herself from the couch to check the door for what she assumed was an annoying neighbor or a Girl Scout. Carmilla pulled it open to be greeted with none other than the golden brunette that she hadn’t seen in at least six months, not since she refused to do the one thing that Laura desperately wanted.

“Well, well if it isn’t-” Carmilla stopped her snarky remark immediately noticing a lack of subtle thumping between them. Even when they were entirely silent she could hear the faint beating of Laura’s heart but now there was none. “Laura Elizabeth Hollis, what the fuck did you do?”

/ /

“So, let me get this straight. I refused to turn you because I wanted you to live a normal life and you go out and get some _stranger_ to turn you instead?” Carmilla asked incredulously still surprised by the absolute gall of the younger girl. “Do you know how incredibly dangerous that is?”

“Yes,” Laura replied simply looking up sheepishly at Carmilla. She knew exactly what she was getting herself into. Six months ago when Carmilla refused to turn her and in turn left her life so Laura could live a “normal” one she knew just what she had to do. She began fruitless research that kept her up into the late hours for days at a time before finding reliable resources. And with the help of LaFontaine, Laura was off to Amsterdam to meet with another vampire not much younger than Carmilla who was known for turning humans with little to no cost to them. He simply had asked Laura her reason for wanting to be a vampire and upon hearing the story immediately caved. Apparently he had known Carmilla at one point in their overlapping lives and was rather impressed that she had fallen for a girl like Laura. Or rather that Laura had fallen for a person like Carmilla. He was impressed by the lengths Laura was willing and wanted to go just to have Carmilla in her life. So he agreed to turn her. At absolutely no actual cost to her except the promise to accompany him every couple of years for a month so he had at least one consistent person in his life to consider a friend. Laura found the whole thing very touching really.

“Who turned you?” Carmilla asked glaring down at Laura. If she was turned by the wrong person things could go very bad very quickly. “And when?”

“Casper. And a little over a month ago,” Laura deadpanned. In reality Casper had turned her almost two months ago now. The first month or so he vowed to show her the ropes so Carmilla didn’t have to deal with baby vampire Laura. By now she had the immediate impulses under control. Casper was actually pretty impressed with how much she could hold her own so quickly. It was definitely one of his most smooth turnings and he’s seen quite a lot of them in his long life.

Carmilla immediately let out a huge sigh of relief at hearing Casper’s name. _Oh thank god._ Of all the stupid things Laura has ever done at least she knows how to do her research first. It was the one thing she got right. Carmilla met Casper a long time ago back in her days living in France. He was a sweet kid who was unfortunately turned around the age of fourteen. Being perpetually fourteen was the absolute worst case scenario for anyone. He rarely looked of age so was always getting into trouble for having such a baby face. Casper couldn’t help that but he always managed to get his hands on convincing fake IDs every couple of years to back him up. His baby face caused a lot of problems when it came to handling jobs to get money so he started to help out with the baby vampires turned by the big guys. These “big guys” were just vampires who found joy in turning people and often had too many at once to properly train. Which often led to them getting killed by people who discovered them or getting killed for being caught murdering innocent people. So Casper began to help out in the training of the mass of baby vampires. Someone had to do it. She had to admit that Cas really did make a living for himself that way and has been sitting pretty on a large sum of cash ever since the late 70s.

“Thank god you’re an overly snoopy journalist,” Carmilla murmured eventually. “Your, no doubt, constant and meticulous research is probably the only thing that saved you.” Admittedly there were less than a handful of vampires that you could actually trust to turn someone these days. Either the majority of others refused to turn people altogether or they only turned people to use them for their evil bidding. Either way Laura is lucky that she’s the particularly snoopy and know it all that she is because if she didn’t bother to do what can only be assumed as months of constant research she probably wouldn’t be here today. Not like this. “What the hell were you thinking, Hollis?”

“That we could be together again. This is the life I want, Carmilla. I want a life with you,” Laura confessed again. Carmilla had heard it all before back six months ago when Laura had originally asked Carmilla to turn her. And she refused because she believed she was holding the young journalist back. And she was. Laura could never live a normal life with Carmilla in it the way she was. But now here Laura was and all chances of a normal life are completely out the window.

“I just--I need time to process this,” Carmilla finally admits before walking into the other room. She promptly goes to the winding metal staircase and runs up leaving behind the sounds of metal clanging echoing in her apartment. Carmilla needed some air and time alone to think without having to look at a now vampiric Laura.

/ /

Laura was about to give up on the older girl rejoining her when she heard metal creaks begin to fill the apartment that had previously been completely silent for almost three hours. Carmilla walked in from the other room seemingly ignoring Laura’s presence entirely.

Carmilla poured a healthy amount of blood into a glass without even thinking twice about it. The second she turned around she glanced at the recently turned vampire and immediately braced herself. When Laura remained unresponsive on the couch she openly gaped at her in complete awe.

“How are you controlling your impulses so well? I mean, I knew Cas was good at what he did but I didn’t know he was a miracle worker,” Carmilla stated with emphasis. She stared at the other girl for several moments before continuing. “Vampires usually aren’t able to control their impulses like this until at least after a year.”

“Cas said I was unnaturally tame from the beginning. Something about possibly having another underlying supernatural gene,” Laura said simply as if it were the most boring thing about her. Carmilla glanced at the other girl immediately picking up on how irrelevant she thought that was but it could be pertinent and vital information to figure out. She rolled her eyes before finally moving from where she was stood in the middle of the kitchen. Carmilla reluctantly sat down on the other end of the couch as far away as physically possible from Laura.

A silence settled between the two of them while Carmilla tried to think of what to say to the golden brunette sat across from her.

“You can’t ignore me forever, Carm. You know just as well as I do that we were meant for each other. And if you need some time you can go right ahead because, honestly, we both have all the time in the world,” Laura says calmly but honestly while looking at the dark brunette.

“I know,” Carmilla reaffirms.

“Good. So don’t go anywhere,” Laura states simply before getting up from the couch and heading to the door.

“Where are you going?”

“Out. I’ll be back eventually, don’t disappear anytime soon.”

Carmilla laughs in reply as the lock of the door clicks back into place after the younger girl left. Whatever Laura was up to was going to be interesting for sure. She slowly lifted herself from the couch before making her way to the front door as well. Well, if Laura was going to be sticking around for awhile might as well pick up some hot cocoa. The younger girl may now be a vampire but that doesn’t mean that they don’t get cravings like anyone else. Laura’s obvious addiction to hot chocolate was something that was definitely not going away anytime soon so why not indulge in it some more with an extensive supply of hot chocolate.


	2. Court Me Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura decides to woo Carmilla again.

It wasn’t until three days later that Carmilla saw Laura again. She had just finished watching the sun set below the horizon and the stars begin to settle into the now darkening sky. All the while Laura was secretly working about in the broody vampire’s apartment.

Laura’s head shot up from where she was lighting the final candle upon hearing the slight creaking of the metal staircase echoing in the next room. _Leather boots. Plain black t-shirt. Ripped jeans._ The younger girl could picture every aspect of Carmilla’s outfit in her mind long before the broody vampire even came into her view.

Carmilla’s eyes widened the second her gaze drifted to the other room alerting her to someone’s presence. She began to suspect the worst when honey brown hair came into her line of sight and immediately let her guard down. Laura. Despite the knowledge of who the intruder was she remained standing at the bottom of the staircase in the midst of her bedroom. _How had Laura gotten into the locked apartment? Why didn’t Carmilla’s vampiric hearing pick up on the younger girl’s presence?_ She wasn’t exactly quiet and even then Carmilla still should have been able to hear...something. But nothing but the current, and slightly breathtaking, sight before her alerted her of a presence in her apartment. Slowly Carmilla shook out of her daze and walked into the other room.

Her apartment was an entirely open space aside from the bedroom and bathroom. Everything else was just one big open room with all the “necessary” furniture. “Necessary” meaning the minimal amount that Carmilla needed to have to appear seemingly normal to anyone else’s eye. Carmilla’s gaze dragged across the walls of her apartment that is now adorned with fairy lights from one wall to the other. Her apartment was entirely dark aside from the fairy lights and the mass assortment of candles spread throughout the space. Her eyes continued to scan the walls until they finally settled on a beaming and heart stopping smile, if she had a beating heart that is.

Laura was standing in the middle of the kitchen area holding firmly onto two steaming mugs of what she could only assume was hot chocolate. She looked absolutely stunning in an oversized sweater that came mid way down her thighs and pajama shorts that gave off a very comfy vibe. It was only a bonus that they were barely long enough to poke out past the sweater making it seem like she wasn’t wearing them at all. Carmilla definitely couldn’t complain about all of this. Carmilla’s breath hitched. Sure, breathing wasn’t exactly necessary for her but it was a deeply ingrained habit that would never really go away. Laura obviously picked up on this as her smile grew into a knowing smirk.

“How did you pull this off?” Carmilla asked returning with a smirk of her own.

“Very quickly, thoroughly, and quietly,” Laura stated simply. “Easier than it sounds. But super speed is a definitely a bonus.”

“Indeed it is,” Carmilla quipped from where she stood in the middle of her apartment. Laura smiled before approaching the other girl and handing off the mug with a red sugar skull on it. Carmilla acknowledged the design before glancing over to the design on Laura’s mug which was an outline of a green buddha. She shrugged in response to the somewhat fitting mugs choosing not to make some clever joke about them.

Laura moved towards the leather couch before plopping herself rather ungracefully in the middle somehow avoiding spilling her cocoa. Carmilla let out a short laugh at the sight before very gracefully lowering herself onto the couch as well. The younger girl blushed in reflex to her embarrassment. She didn’t think it would be so ungraceful in her head or that Carmilla would actually be paying attention to her.

“So, do you have a plan for the night, cupcake?”

“Oh. Actually I do,” Laura beams jumping up from the couch. Carmilla watches as she moves towards the Xbox that was set up to her TV.

“And the plan is…” Carmilla drifts off.

“Movies. Some old, some new. Some foreign, some not,” Laura says offhandedly. She watches as the younger girl throws herself back onto the couch and begins to navigate to Netflix. “Let’s start off with something foreign. Oh, this one,” Laura chirps as she hits play on “Let the Right One In.”

“Ugh.”

“It’s a great film, Carm, and you know it. Don’t complain.”

“Fine,” Carmilla huffs. Honestly she’s just being difficult. It is a good film but that doesn’t change the fact that she hates how the vampire is portrayed. The main character is shown to have very little self control and can get a bit graphic throughout the movie. Carmilla never really was one for out of control vamps let alone willingly watching the fictional portrayal of one.

/ /

“Do you want to pick the next movie?” Laura asked after the ending credits to the original “Escape to Witch Mountain” played in the background.

Carmilla shrugged in response, “Nah.”

“Okay, don’t complain about my choices then,” Laura stated because for the last three movies that’s all Carmilla did while Netflix loaded up her next choice.

The younger girl navigated the controller through a list of movies until she finally found the one she was looking for. “The Four-Faced Liar” was a movie that Laura had found a few months before meeting Carmilla and it was honestly one of her favorites. She’s seen it a grand total of 17 times since then and can never really get enough of it. She figured that maybe, just maybe, it could become a movie that Carmilla likes too. After all, it did have quite a few references to Wuthering Heights and she knew the broody vampire had a thing for Emily Bronte.

/ /

_“...Trip just saved my ass, okay? And that’s what girls want. They want their schmuck of a Healthcliff to come in from nowhere and ‘Linton’ them.”_

_“Are you making casual “Wuthering Heights” references?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“It’s weird.”_

_“I can be both, I can be. I can be the unreliable douche nozzle who grabs her ass in public and wears work boots, but I can also be the one who holds doors for her and tucks her in at night and buys her fucking gerber daisies for no goddamn reason!”_

__

“Did you pick that movie because of all the “Wuthering Heights” references?” Carmilla asked as the credits began to roll.

“Only partially because I know you won’t admit it but you do have a thing for Emily Bronte,” Laura responded without looking over to Carmilla. She began to navigate to the next movie she wanted to watch knowing, just knowing, that Carmilla was biting her lip in attempts of holding back her smirk.

/ /

“These puns are killing me,” Carmilla husked throwing her head back onto the leather couch in frustration. She’d never admit it but she was enjoying this movie but she had to complain about the amount of puns in it.

“You know you love it,” Laura shot back without taking her eyes off the screen.

“Maybe,” Carmilla mumbled under her breath.

“I knew you’d like it,” Laura affirmed as she playfully hit the other girl’s arm.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, cupcake.”

/ /

“Just blow up the damn White House! I don’t get it,” Carmilla yelled in frustration.

“Carm!”

“What? Most of the important people are dead. It’s filled with terrorists with access to _whatever_ that could threaten the lives of so many innocent people. Just blow it up and look at that; problem solved,” Carmilla reasoned. Laura knew that she was right so she just didn’t reply. “See! You know I’m right too. I can’t stand this movie. It’s so frustrating.”

“All right. I’ll admit that it _is_ kind of frustrating but we have to finish it.” Laura didn’t even bother to look over as Carmilla rolled her eyes but complied.

/ /

Laura opened her eyes slowly adjusting to the light that was beginning to flood in through the windows. Based on Laura’s estimation it was about 5 am and the sun was just beginning to rise. She realize that they must have fallen asleep somewhere in the midst of watching “Geek Charming”. They were splayed across each other rather ungracefully but clearly it was comfortable enough for them both to fall asleep in that position. That or they were both just really tired. She sat unmoving for several minutes debating on how she was going to reach the controller without disturbing the other girl but after several poor attempts realized it was not a possible task.

“Hey, Carm?” Laura nudged.

“Hm?” Carmilla mumbled in reply to the movement.

“Can you maybe...uh move?”

Carmilla’s brown eyes shot open in realization of the position they were in. She quickly pushed herself off the majority of the younger girl before pushing back her hair in that way that makes Laura forget the entire reason she had her move in the first place.

“Don’t worry about it, Carm. I just wanted to turn the TV off but couldn’t exactly get my arms out from under you,” Laura giggled despite Carmilla’s serious look that she crossed a line she didn’t know they had. “Are we okay again?”

Carmilla looked over to her and gave her a gentle smile but otherwise didn’t reply right away. There was several moments of mildly uncomfortable silence before the older girl finally replied. “Yeah, we’re okay.”

“Does that mean I can kiss you?” Laura asked with an expectant smile.

“Of course,” Carmilla smirked. Laura’s smile only grew before she started to lean closer to the older girl when all of a sudden Carmilla saw panic flash before her eyes. “It’s okay, cupcake-”

“No, wait.”

“What’s going-” Carmilla’s voice drifted as her ears caught on to what made Laura panic. She looked over to her in confirmation.

“Someone’s on the roof.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The movies in order of mentioned and not specifically mentioned are...  
> -Let the Right One In  
> -Life in A Day  
> -Escape to Witch Mountain  
> -The Four-Faced Liar (which I seriously recommend and is actually one of my favorites)  
> -Camp Takota  
> -Olympus Has Fallen (which I had the same comments as Carm and more and took the opportunity to share)
> 
> and dun dun...cliffhanger...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. You can find me on sobuckleupcreampuff.tumblr.com or in the comments below bro...
> 
> Next chapter hopefully soon...


End file.
